Les tortues de mer
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré OST, Gibbs est à Londres dans une taverne , il se fait un mai sans savoir que ce dernier va faire une méprise qui risquerait de lui couter la vie.


**Disclaimer: ****Disney *soupir***

_**Coucou ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire écrite à la base pour le concours d'Octobre du forum : Gibbs raconte une histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Les tortues de mer**

_**Londres, Auberge de La pie qui chante, **_

Gibbs prit la chope de rhum que lui tendait l'inconnu avec reconnaissance.

« Merci mon gars ! V'la un beau geste. » Apprécia t'il.

L'homme se contenta de sourire et s'assit en face de lui. Gibbs ricana et sourit.

« Pourquoi tu m'offres un verre mon gars ?

- Il doit forcément y avoir une raison ? » Interrogea l'homme.

Gibbs sourit et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague une seconde avant qu'il ne réponde.

« L'homme qui offre un verre a toujours quelque chose à demander à celui à qui il l'offre…. »

L'homme tiqua et chercha des yeux qu'on lui souffle de quoi répondre et finit par trouver.

« Une aventure dans ce cas…. Je suis certain que vous en avez vécu des tas. »

Gibbs sourit, les yeux dans le vague à nouveau.

« Oh ça oui…. Jack a toujours eu le don d'aller au-devant des ennuis.

- Jack ? » Releva l'homme en se penchant légèrement vers Gibbs.

Ce dernier avala sa pinte d'un trait et sourit.

« Jack Sparrow ! Le fameux Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ! »

L'homme retint son sourire. Pour l'instant tout marchait parfaitement. Les indications du très honorable Capitaine Barbossa s'avéraient justes, l'éponge qui se trouvait assise en face de lui connaissait l'homme qu'ils cherchaient.

« Jamais. » Assura-t-il.

Gibbs écarquilla les yeux, légèrement choqué par l'ignorance du généreux matelot.

« Enfin Jack ! Quoi c'est un des plus fabuleux pirate, non le plus fameux des pirates des sept mers. Le plus fou aussi. » Compléta-t-il, presque à contre cœur.

L'homme joua la naïveté et secoua la tête. La mission que le Capitaine Barbossa, et à travers lui le Roi, lui avait confiée était claire : il devait s'assurer que Jack Sparrow était bien en possession des cartes menant à la Fontaine de Jouvence. Aussi remplit-il généreusement le verre de Gibbs dans l'espoir que le rhum l'inciterait à en dire plus.

Gibbs avala à nouveau son verre d'un trait et se lécha les lèvres.

« Vous disiez qu'il était le plus fou. » rappela l'homme peu désireux d'abreuver l'éponge en pure perte.

Gibbs rit et abattit sa main sur la table.

« Un peu qu'il l'est mon gars ! »

L'homme mit le plus de scepticisme possible dans son regard et attendit.

« Jack Sparrow… souffla Gibbs qui savourait visiblement le nom de son ancien capitaine autant que le rhum. Un gars bien, un pirate honnête ! Un héros !

- Si c'était le cas j'en aurais entendu parler…. »

Gibbs rit à nouveau, complètement ivre, et se resservit sans plus de façons. Commençant à redouter un échec, l'homme reprit.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

Gibbs sourit, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Le Capitaine Jack, ça c'est un homme… »

L'espion commençait à perdre patience mais l'autre poursuivit.

« On vous a déjà parlé des tortues de mer ? »

Perplexe, l'homme répondit.

« Non….

- Bah le Capitaine Jack, lui il connait ces bestioles…. Alors qu'on l'avait lâchement abandonné sur une île déserte… Que le Diable prenne tous les mutins et les traitres ! Se coupa Gibbs avant de cracher sur le sol. Ils sont la honte de la piraterie.

- Oui c'est vrai mais … Les tortues de mer ? » Demanda l'espion inquiet à l'idée de voir l'ivrogne se perdre dans de nouvelles digressions.

Gibbs allongea le bras vers la bouteille et reprit.

« Ah ça il a mis du temps à les apprivoiser…. Pendant trois jours, il s'est approché de ces foutues bestioles »

Là Gibbs but et l'espion retint un soupir las.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient confiance en lui, qu'elles l'acceptent comme l'un des leurs… Et là….

- Là ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'espion

- Ce bon vieux Jack en a choppé deux et les accrochées à ses pieds ! » Triompha Gibbs.

Cette fois le soldat avança la main vers la bouteille. Le Capitaine Barbossa avait beau l'avoir seriné sur les capacités d'évasion et de ruse de Sparrow, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en accepter.

« Mais comment a-t-il fait ? » protesta t'il.

Gibbs se pencha vers lui et lui souffla son haleine avinée au visage.

« Il a pris les poils de son dos et il s'en servi pour les accrocher à ses pieds !

- Et vous croyez ça ? » Ne put s'empêcher de relever l'homme.

Gibbs le fixa, outré.

« Bien sûr ! J'y étais ! »

Cette fois le sang de l'espion ne fit qu'un tour…. Les autres informateurs avaient eu vent de la présence du célèbre capitaine dans la capitale. Et si, et si l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui ETAIT Jack Sparrow ? Bien sûr, l'ivrogne ne correspondait pas précisément à la description faite par Barbossa mais enfin, il était évident que le Capitaine n'était pas dans son état normal lorsqu'il était question de Sparrow ! Preuve en était de l'histoire qu'il avait racontée selon laquelle Sparrow était revenu d'entre les morts pour lui voler son bateau. Car enfin, on était mort ou on ne l'était pas ! Le soldat jeta donc un coup d'œil circonspect à Gibbs. Certes, l'homme n'avait rien de la superbe que l'on prêtait à Sparrow mais en tous les cas le penchant pour la boisson qui concordait avec tous les témoignages était flagrant, songea t'il en voyant Gibbs se resservir.

L'espion, le cœur battant la chamade, reprit.

« Vous y étiez ? Je croyais que Sparrow était seul…

- Bien sûr que j'étais là !

- Donc vous étiez sur l'île….

- Ouais… »

L'homme sourit devant cet aveu à peine déguisé et resservit Gibbs.

_**Deux heures plus tard,**_

Complétement ivre Gibbs passa son bras autour des épaules de son nouvel ami.

« Toi t'es un vrai ami, tu offres du rhum sans rien demander !

- Pour sûr, répondit l'espion d'un ton laconique.

- Le rhum y'a que ça de vrai » renchérit Gibbs en se laissant entrainer.

Gibbs ne réagit que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'arrêt. Là, l'homme sortit de son brouillard alcoolique et poussa un cri.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais mon gars ?

- Allez fais pas d'histoires Sparrow, lui enjoignit l'espion, fier de sa prise.

- Mais t'es malade, je suis pas Jack ! Je suis Gibbs. Joshuamee Gibbs, protesta ce dernier.

- C'est ça, » répondit l'espion d'une voix lasse avant de le pousser dans la première geôle venue.

Le soldat ignora les cris de Gibbs et s'éloigna, sûr d'avoir accompli son devoir. Il se présenta aussitôt à la garde qui l'introduisit rapidement auprès du Capitaine Barbossa. Ce dernier, fort occupé à couper une pomme, leva à peine la tête à son entrée.

« Je l'ai, pavoisa l'espion.

- Je vous demande pardon ? » Répondit Barbossa d'une voix onctueuse sans lui adresser un regard.

Le soldat se rengorgea.

« Sparrow, je l'ai attrapé…. »

A ces mots Barbossa sursauta et se leva aussi vite que sa jambe de bois le lui permettait.

« Où est-il ?

- En prison comme il se doit. » Répondit l'espion d'une voix pédante.

Barbossa lui lança un regard mauvais et l'espion l'empressa de le conduire.

« Le voilà » murmura t'il en stoppant devant la cellule de Gibbs.

L'espion tourna un visage radieux vers Barbossa tandis que ce dernier retenait la bordée d'injures qui lui venait à la vue de Gibbs, complètement ivre, occupé à cuver.

« Merveilleux soldat, commenta Barbossa.

- Vous ne l'interrogez pas ?

- Inutile…. Rétorqua Barbossa tandis qu'un nouveau plan germait dans son esprit. Faites donc courir la nouvelle que Sparrow sera jugé d'ici, disons une semaine….

- Une semaine ? S'étonna l'homme. Mais c'est….

- Une semaine. » Le coupa Barbossa d'un ton sans appel.

Tandis que l'espion digérait la nouvelle, Barbossa se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme endormi.

« Qui sait Mr Gibbs, peut-être qu'il prendra l'envie à Jack de vous sauver….Murmura t'il.

- Que dites-vous ? Demanda l'espion.

- Rien, rétorqua Hector. Faites renforcer les hommes autour du procès de cet homme. Si Sparrow est ici il se montrera.

-Mais je croyais, commença le soldat, perdu

- Le Roi ne te paie pas pour croire mais pour obéir ! Alors obéis. Qu'a-t-il dit ? » Rétorqua Barbossa d'un ton rude.

Le soldat blémit.

« Il a parlé de tortues de mer…

- Pfff des tortues de mer, des fadaises pour des ignorants, qu'on le juge ! » Rétorqua Barbossa avant de s'éloigner en clopinant, sûr que si Jack était à Londres comme on le disait, il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de sauver son ex second. Dans le cas contraire… Et bien Gibbs serait pendu, ce qui somme toute, ne serait pas une grosse perte !


End file.
